Characters Watch: Iron Man
by capnbooth4
Summary: Characters from many World's are transported to an unusual theater where they see the past future and other people's lives and problems. Multi-crossover, Books, Games, TV, Movies. Pairings undetermined. First story. Under Rewrite.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters and stories belong to their respective franchises except my OC. This is my first story.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _ **World of Light**_

 _Fox: "Don't let a single one get away."_

 _Marth: "We'll each need to take on about ten."_

 _Zelda: "Stow your fears, it's now or never."_

 _Pit: "We'll win this. I know we will."_

The hands start to unravel into a Tabuu Blue Light and return to Galeem. The strange being then fired off the lights to capture the fighters but they all disappeared instantly before the lights touched them.

 _ **Wakanda before the Snap**_

 _Thanos: "You should have gone for the head."_ Just as he was about to snap his fingers and erase half of the universe Thanos, The Avengers and others around the Marvel World suddenly disappear in a flash of light.

 _ **Elsewhere**_

Beings from Multiple World's disappeared in a flash of light. DC, Skylanders, Disney, Pixar, DreamWorks, Universal, Sony, Nickelodeon, TMNT, Fox Century, Rovio, Warner Brothers, MLP, Lego, and countless others just vanished.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **This Chapter hasn't changed much. I just needed to do some cleaning up and added little to it. In regards to how the Characters should be pictured, I usually think of them as a mix of all their different counterparts (ex. Raphael is a mix of 80s, Both Movie Series, Live Action TV Series, 2005, 2012, Rise, and TMNT).**


	2. Introductions

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my OC.**

* * *

 _ **Unknown Location**_

Everyone appeared from the light in a huge pile. Steve Rogers, Clark Kent, and Harry Potter tried to calm down some of the more panicking people. "Where are we Thanos!?", Quill interrogated. "How should I know?" "Who are you guys?" Sonic, Spyro, and Mario questioned. Arcee noticed Airachnid and tried to attack her. "Why can't I use my weapons?" Arcee demanded to know and everyone else realized that they didn't have their weapons or that they couldn't use any of their powers, with the exception of enhanced healing factor (Deadpool had asked Wolf to scratch him when they were testing if any of the powers still worked).

Suddenly, in a burst of smoke, a masked figure appeared. He wore a black MARVEL hoodie, black jeans, and hikers. The mask covered the bottom of his face and they could only see glowing teal eyes. "Hello" he said, "I bet you are wondering why you are all here and why you don't have any powers or weapons." "Yes, Who are you and why don't we?"answered a very frustrated hothead named Kai. "You may call me Cap, as for why I brought you here, I wanted to show you the past and future of some of your lives."

"Why are you showing us and others our lives, don't we have a right to privacy?" Spider-Man asked in a bit of a nervous tone. "Normally, yes but there are many lessons that each of you learned or that you need to learn about and figure how to fix. *Cough*Civil War*Cough*. As for your abilities and weapons, I took them away so that you can't kill or majorly harm others. You can still bite, scratch, punch, kick, and slap but it doesn't cause long lasting harm. The reason is because some of y'all are animals and it is hard to take away what is found in Nature. Now Discord, Genie, Q, I will only give back your powers of creation so you can create the seats and food. We are about to watch our first movie and the first of phase 1 of the MCU. Ladies, Gentlemen, Animals, Aliens, and Androids I give you, **Iron Man.**

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Not much has changed in this chapter either. Gave more of an explanation over the lack of powers/weapons and fixed some of the wording. I can't take away everything or this story will lose the humor of slapstick comedy for certain characters and sections.**


	3. Iron Man pt 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC.**

 **FADE IN:**

 _EXT. RURAL AFGHANISTAN - DAY 1_

 _FROM UP HIGH: a U.S. Military convoy worms through a barren_ _vista. ROCK MUSIC swells as we drift down and enter the_ _center Humvee._

"The landscape is so beautiful especially if some more plants were added." Ariel said. "True, but only certain kinds of plants can live in the desert." Replied Poison Ivy.

 _INT. HUMMER -_

 _Three Airmen, kids with battle-worn faces. Crammed in there_ _with them is a Man in an expensive suit, who looks tele_ _ported from Beverly Hills._ _He is, of course, genius inventor and billionaire, TONY_ _STARK. In his hand is a drink tumbler of vodka._

"Soldiers seem to become younger every year." Logan offhandedly mentioned. Steve, Bucky, Snake, and Carol Danvers nod in agreement.

 _ **TONY: Oh, I get it. You guys aren't allowed to talk. Is that it? Are**_ _ **you not allowed to talk?**_

"They probably think that you would do all the talking for them." Natasha and Steve said in a teasing tone to Tony. "Whatever." Tony mumbled.

 _One Airman grins, fidgeting with his orange NY Mets watch._

"What is that?" Hiccup asked and the not as advanced beings wanted to know. "That is watch," Cap said suddenly, scaring those who forgot he was in the room. "It tells time in a similar way to a sundial but more advanced."

 _ **JIMMY: No. We're allowed to talk.**_

 _ **TONY: Oh. I see. So it's personal.**_

"Or maybe they don't want to talk." Shadow said in his broody voice. The more silent characters agree with him

 _ **RAMIREZ: I think they're intimidated.**_

"Tony, intimidating? Why that has got to be the funniest thing I've ever heard." Clint said. "Take away his suit and money and he is just a genius, playboy, philanthropist." "What is a genius?" "What is a playboy?" "What is a philanthropist?" Snotlout and the twins asked but they were ignored.

 _ **TONY: Good God, you're a woman.**_

"Why do you sound so shocked?" Tigress asked aggressively. "Do you think that women cannot be warriors!" Every female in the room glares at Tony, even Pepper. "It is not that, I just wasn't expecting her to be a woman." Stark replied with some sweat after being bombarded by Killer Instinct. "You seem to be in trouble Mr. Stark." Spidey said in a teasing tone.

 _The others try to compress laughs._

 _ **TONY (CONT'D): I, honestly, I couldn't have called that.**_

 _(after silence)_

 _ **I would apologize, but isn't that what we're going for here? I saw**_ _ **you as a soldier first.**_

 _ **JIMMY: I have a question, sir.**_

 _ **TONY: Please.**_

 _ **JIMMY: Is it true you're twelve for twelve with last years Maxim cover girls?**_

 _ **TONY: Excellent question. Yes and no. March and I had a schedule conflict but, thankfully, the Christmas cover was twins. Anyone else?**_

"Tony" Pepper started in a threatening tone. "Remember Pep, this is the past and has already happened." Tony tried to placate Pepper. "You better haven't kept those magazines."

 _ **You, with the hand up.**_

 _ **PRATT: It's a little embarrassing.**_

 _ **TONY: Join the club.**_

 _ **PRATT: Can I take a picture with you?**_

 _ **TONY: Are you aware that Native Americans believe photographs steal a little piece of your soul?**_

"You need to be more careful and mindful of what you say." Pocahontas said to Tony in a threatening tone.

 _(then)_

 _ **Not to worry, mine's long gone. Fire away.**_

 _Pratt, excited, poses as another Airman snaps the photo. A_ _second later -_

 _A MASSIVE EXPLOSION rocks them._

The younger ones who are not used to explosions jumped at the sound and sight. A few started crying and a young viking child yelled "Dragon."

 _Through the windshield, the_ _Humvee ahead of them erupts in a fireball._

"That was pretty and destructive." Wheeljack said with the twins and other pyromaniacs agreeing, while others were calming down the children.

 _Tony is flung aside, and in the side-mirror -_

 _The Humvee behind them EXPLODES. Pandemonium as t_ _he Airmen are instantly in battle mode. They scramble out,_ _shutting Tony inside._

 _ **PRATT: STAY HERE!**_

"You're not going to listen are you?" Bruce Banner asked in a knowing tone. "I did at first" Tony replied shocking those who knew him well enough.

 _TONY'S POV - OF JIMMY: as he's stitched by a bouncing Betty_ _mine. Now, running past, firing a .50 cal. machine gun is_ _USAF Lt. Colonel JAMES "RHODEY" RHODES. He looks in._

 _ **RHODEY: GET DOWN, TONY. GET THE -**_

 _An EXPLOSION cuts him off. Rhodey fires through the chaos,_ _covering all directions, then advances into the murk._ _Another Hummer goes up in a fireball, and now -_

 _Tony's window blows in, spraying glass and shrapnel. He_ _scrambles for the door._

"I'm glad you made it out okay Rhodey." Tony said honestly to the man sitting next to him.

 _EXT. TONY'S HUMVEE - SECONDS LATER 3_

 _Smoke. Machine gun fire. Tracers zip past. SHOUTING._ _Tony ducks, scampering along. He spots an M-16, picks it up,_ _but the weapon is burning hot. He drops it, moves on when-_

 _Something PINGS off a smoldering Humvee and thuds in the dirt_ _near him. He spins and we -_

 _SNAP ZOOM TO: an RPG, revealing its pedigree, "USM 11676 -_ _STARK MUNITIONS." Just as we suspect it's a dud, it_ _DETONATES and t_ _hrows Tony back, shredding his suit and revealing his body_ _armor underneath. Over the chatter of SMALL ARMS FIRE we –_

"Attacked by your own creation, that hurts doesn't it." Megamind said with the other geniuses agreeing remembering when their own creations betrayed them.

 _FADE TO WHITE:_

 _INT. INSURGENT CAVE - AFGHANISTAN - DAY 4_

 _Tony snaps awake. He's tied to a chair, bloody rags covering_ _his chest. Two Insurgents flank a DV camera. Behind Tony, a_ _line of armed hooded men and a banner showing ten_ _interlocked rings. The Leader, a huge Choori knife in one_ _hand, reads rhetoric (in Dari) for the camera._

"It looks like you are a prisoner of war" said Mario. "No, really, I thought he was on vacation," replied a very sarcastic and annoyed Kristoff. "Save your sarcastic remarks for something more appropriate Mr. Tall-Blonde-and-Ugly." said an annoyed Shego. "I am not ugly," he argued angrily. "Whatever." "Behave both of you," said a slightly bored Shikamaru "or do you want to get punished by Cap, you troublesome people?" "Sorry, we will behave." they replied sheepishly.

 _PUSH IN ON - THE DV CAMERA VIEWFINDER: until the image of a_ _desperate Tony breaks up into pixel chaos._

 **AN: hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I added some more dialogue between characters and fixed what I already had. I also fixed the set-up of the chapter and straightened it up. I will keep doing the riddles and the first five to get them right will not only get mentioned, but they will also get to choose one character they want in the dialogue.**

 **Confirmed Couples are:**

 **Tony/Pepper**

 **Quill/Gamora**

 **Clint/Laura/Bobbi (Mockingbird)**

 **Clark/Lois/Cat Grant**

 **Bruce Banner/Betty Ross**

 **There will be more to come and some may include harem especially if it one of my pure souls/Chosen ones**

 **If you want a list either review or pm me and it will be revealed one at a time at the end of each chapter with a riddle for the previous one.**

 **Riddle: He is the First Superhero (Timeline wise not creation wise) and the Man out of time. Also is the S.S Man with a Plan.**

 **Please Read, Review, and possibly Like.**


	4. An

A/n

I'm putting this story on temporary hiatus. I've been writing it on my tablet and it is becoming difficult and annoying to type. I do have plenty of story ideas that are not a part of my "Characters Watch" universe. If you are curious about my story ideas, just p.m. or review and I will either p.m. back or I will create a story that shows the ideas. Thank you for all the likes of my first story.


	5. AN 2

**A/N**

 **The Story you guys have voted for me to do is the Rewrite of** **Characters Watch: Ironman.** **It will take a little work but you can expect the changed chapters soon. Sorry for the delay**


End file.
